


In The Fields of Remnant

by AngelFlower23



Series: RWBY Love Affair [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 16:29:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14429625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower23/pseuds/AngelFlower23
Summary: A cute little Drabble of the four girls of RWBY enjoying each other's company.





	In The Fields of Remnant

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like this , this was once here before trying to bring as many stories as I can from FF net to here once again.

AN: This is a small one shot of Yang and Blake along with Ruby and Weiss.

Yang was in a white dress, sitting on a blanket on a field of Ramnent and as the wind blew through her hair, Blake could only but oggle over her girlfriend. Things where much better and the school had but completely been fixed they even did a memory statues for the fallen.

"Isn't nice out Blake." "Indeed it is." Blake took Yang's metal hand and kissed it, Yang just smiled for even though she could not actually fell the kiss on her hand she could still feel the feelings behind it. She leaned in and kissed her girlfriend and as their kiss progressed, Yang pushed Blake down on the blanket and was on top of her holding herself on her metal arm as she kissed Blake and used her hand to touch Blake's breast over her own white dress, Blake moved her hands over Yang's bare back and touched her skin hot and cool at the same time, in different places,Yang then swiftly took off her dress and Blake blushed but quickly touched and kissed Yang's body, Yang undid Blake of her own dress and their proceeded to make love, on the field. Afterwards they just stayed huddle together naked loving each others company. It was a nice day out and they quite enjoyed taking advantage of it in this way.

Ruby was reading in the room she share with her other sisters, Blake and Yang where out in the fields. In that very moment Weiss came back from a shower, her wet white silver hair dripping wet. She came in with just a towel over her slender body. Ruby looked at her and gulped, Weiss smiled and went to her a kissed her. Ruby kissed back she touched her over the towel and Weiss undid Ruby's dress. They started to explore each other loving the feel of the other and Ruby helped Weiss on her bed as she touched her legs, her stomach then her breast, "Can I put my mouth on them?" Ruby asked Weiss about her breast. Weiss nodded with a tint to her cheeks. Then when Ruby suckled her breast Weiss felt an electricity go down her spine, she moaned and loved the feelings and sensations Ruby with no experience either of them was giving her. They went on exploring and experimenting and then they came undone. "Wow Weiss that was...""Amazing" They fell asleep right after holding each other naked.


End file.
